CharliexVeruca One-Shots
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: A sequel to my previous fanfic, "A Reformed Girl and an Honest Boy". Watch Charlie and Veruca as their bond starts to grow. Based on the musical, but you can imagine it to be any other version. This is registered as complete due to being One-Shots, but is far from over. Copyright: I still don't own the characters or locations. 1,000 views? Amazing! Thanks everyone. Finished for Now
1. Meet our Couple

**Thanks to all those who read my last CharliexVeruca fanfic. You've inspired me to make a series of one-shots. If you haven't seen my other fanfic, I suggest you go read it right now to get the whole backstory. You'll find it on my page.  
**

They say that opposites attract. He was a nobody who turned into a somebody. She was a somebody who turned into a nobody. One boy was poor and now the apprentice of the greatest candy maker in the world. She was a wealthy expert a ballet who now had breath and hair that permanently reeked of garbage, no matter how many times she washed it. He had a normal nice name, while she had a unique repulsive name. He had a head full of ideas and hers was hollow. He was really something and she was really nothing. How opposite could you get?

You still couldn't say it wasn't cute, although it probably would of been more cute if they ventured that much outside the factory. It was wonderful to just see the 2 having a picnic in a meadow of sweets. Unlike the other repulsive brats who came out of the factory, she had changed. The others were either extremely gluttonous, prideful or violent. She was incredibly spoiled, but had since had a change of heart due to the strictness of her father, as well as her selfishness almost getting her cremated.

The imaginative boy just said, "It's been a whole two months since we've gotten back together." She kindly replied, "Yes, thank you again for accepting my apology." The formally-silly cow had repeatedly apologized to Charlie and Mr. Wonka. It was kind, but started getting annoying after the first month. She had since been invited to stay in the factory by his mother, who was happy that there was another girl in the factory besides her and the grandmothers. She didn't feel comfortable with Charlie eventually choosing an heir the same way Wonka did, although she was grateful he did.

Veruca just couldn't stop thinking about something worrying her. Charlie noticed, "Is something wrong?" She replied, "It's just that, I wonder if I'm right for you. You're a great person and I just seem to be you opposite." He held her hand, "Don't worry about it. You've changed, you're a great person, and you couldn't be better." He suddenly pulled her in and gave her a small peck on the cheek. Veruca was still disgraced at her self, but she couldn't be happier.


	2. Nightmares

One night was a horrible one for Veruca. Not being able to sleep wasn't a problem, it was the fact that she was sleeping. She was having a horrible nightmare, one that actually had happened to her. She was dreaming of the time she was in the nut room. She was surrounded by oompa loompas riding giant squirrels that trapped her and performed ballet. It was quite ironic for the ballet performance to have a little girl as the villain and the rodents as the heroes. And then there was the song they were singing.

 _"Blame her father and her mother for Veruca will recide with the rubish and the other wasteful things we've tossed aside. To the furnace we bequeath her, see the squirrels as they are swarming. Thought recycling was beneath her, she's the cause of global warming. We'll soon hear a twit screaming 'Mine, All Mine', from deep down below where the sun don't shine! Bad Nut!*_

"AAAAUUUUGGGGHHH!" Veruca screamed as she woke up. Suddenly Charlie ran into the room. She was just sitting in her pink bed with a scarred look on her face. "What's wrong." She didn't want to bother the kind boy. "Nothing" It was obvious to everyone that she was lying. "If it was a nightmare, tell me about it." He was such a kind boy. She told him everything, "I dreamed of the time the squirrels threw me down the chute to burn alive." Charlie could only imagine the horrors that that day was for her. "Don't worry, there's not a bit about you that's a bad nut anymore. As long as I'm here, you'll never have to worry about the squirrels, garbage or furnace." With those two sentences, Veruca suddenly looked a lot less scared.

"Thank you, Charlie." She had apologized a lot, but with a different reason, Charlie felt happy about this one. "Anything you need, just call." He said as he closed the door. With that, Veruca went to sleep. She dreamed the same dream, but with a different ending: Charlie saving her.

 _*These lyrics are not mine. They all belong to the West End Musical and all rights go to them._


	3. New Candy Ideas

Charlie was in a pinch. Part of his new job as Willy Wonka's apprentice was that he had to make new candy ideas every few months. His deadline was in a week. This was all part of his training to make the wildest and wackiest candy in the room. He decided to take a break. Wonka told him the more you work, the more stressed you'll be. The more stressed you are, the more you'll fail. He walked past Veruca's room and heard something: "Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois." He peeked into her room.

While Veruca had turned a new leaf, there were some things that never changed about her. One example was her love of ballet. She had a little area in her room all meant for ballet, with the handlebars, mirrors and free space. He could hear music that sounded like the nutcracker. She suddenly noticed something in the mirror. "Charlie!" Veruca apologized a lot since she came to the factory, but rarely did Charlie apologize to her. "I'm sorry, Veruca! I just heard french coming from this room and wanted to see what was going on." Veruca usually had some fake blush on her cheeks, but her face looked really red now from ACTUAL blushing. "Why thank you. Would it be all right if I put on a show for you." Charlie didn't seem very hesitant. "Of course."

Charlie had no idea what the moves she was doing were or what scene this was from, but there sure was a lot of grace. She was doing jetes, ballottés, and fouettés all around the room. When the graceful ballad was over she curtsied. Charlie never was one for ballet, but what she just did was amazing to him. It was hard not to hear his clapping. She seemed a bit shy, but happy. "Thank you, Charlie. It took me many years to memorize what to do." Charlie replied, "Too bad there's not an easier way out." Then suddenly an idea struck him.

Too many people, this idea was ridiculous, surreal and preposterous. In Wonka's workshop, it was perfectly sane. He submitted the idea to Wonka. A wonderful idea to him. It wouldn't be easy, but very few things are impossible in Wonka's factory. A week later, after testing it on an oompa loompa, Charlie ran over to Veruca's room. He held up a pink peace of candy, "Try this Veruca, you'll love it." Veruca did as told. At first she tasted a nice strawberry taste, but then something else hit her. Extremely detailed instructions on ballet dances, including ones she was never taught. She performed them and was exceptional the first time.

Charlie revealed it, "Wonka's Dancing Candies: Instant Years Worth of Dancing Lessons in Seconds. Available in Break dancing, Ballet, Square Dancing and Tango." It was one of the greatest ideas Charlie had ever come up with. Veruca suddenly gave an inexplicable hug. The two both had such dark red faces. Veruca suddenly looked at the wrapper of her candy. "Dedicated to Veruca Salt"


	4. The Comercial

One day in the room of the future, Several Oompa Loompas, Grandpa Joe, Charlie and Veruca (The latter two sitting next ti eachother by the way) were sitting down for a big announcement. There came Mr. Wonka himself. "Good Morning, Staff. Big announcement today. Today will be the first day we use Television Chocolate!" There was a loud applaud from the crowd. "Now I'm a candy man, not a director, so somebody give me an idea." Grandpa Joe raised his hand. "What about a callback to those classic commercials." Wonka jotted it down. "Anything else?" One Oompa Loompas rised his hand. "How about an Oompa Loompas musical?" "No, if the people find out who my workers are terrible things will happen."

Charlie raised his, "What about a pretty young face to help sell it." Wonka shook his head, "No, the only girls in this factory are Oompa Loompas, adults and Veruca. Where are we going to get a young non-Oompa Loompas face?" Veruca felt incredibly discouraged by that. Charlie just pointed to Veruca. "Well, you requested a pretty face, but I guess we can use hers instead." Veruca had changed, but she didn't ask to have Wonka treat her like this.

Later in the chocolate room was Charlie's idea. Several Oompa Loompas were given a chocolate bar costume and a candy that taught them ballet. Veruca was ready for her close up. Action.

Veruca appeared on screen with several chocolate bars with limbs dancing ballet around her. Veruca was twirling around in the middle. As she danced, she spoke, "In a world this sweet, only the best sweets can exist. So we have Wonka's scrumdiddlyumptios chocolate everywhere we can see. If you don't think it's the best, have a free sample!" Cut.

They then went to the Room of the Future, uploaded the commercial to the TV, and sent a Giant Bar of chocolate through a video camera. "If you don't think it's the best, have a free sample." A bar saying _Triple Dazzle Caramel_ appeared on screen. Charlie reached in and grabbed it. After giving that reward to Veruca, they sent another bar through Television, this time for the public.

The next day, the news was buzzing about the new commercial. Everybody love it (Except one commenter that was named "Double Bubble Duchess", who said the girl was the most hideous thing she's seen). Willy Wonka said, " Fantastic, Wonderful, would've been better with a pretty girl but it was good enough." Ignoring that last part, Veruca looked at Charlie, thanking him for her role in the commercial. She pecked him on the cheek, leaving a Charlie with a great big grin and aa pink mark with a horrible smell on his cheek.


	5. Battle of the Couples

The two didn't usually date in public. But they decided since no one would know Charlie works for Wonka, they could do it. They were at a nice restaurant. Neither if them however, accounted for a lot of people noticing Veruca from the commercial. The two tried to ignore the attention, but something even stranger grabbed everyone's attention. Here was an American couple dating in the restraunt, and the two looked like they belonged in a Freak Show at the circus. One Girl had Blus Skin and hair, while the other was 3 inches tall.. Charlie and Veruca thought they looked familiar.

When they sat down, the blue one blew a bubble gum bubble while the other was watching the TV show on a phone which seemed like a jumbo TV screen to him. No doubt who they were now. They were the pridful Violet Beauregaurde and violent Mike Teavee from the tour. Then Violet noticed the two in the corner. "Well, if it isn't the lame loser and stupid nut, what brings you two jerks here." Veruca just replied "It's ironic your calling us jerks considering what you're calling us." Mike walked over. He said, "It's strange how you two are dating when you're opposites at everything except not being fit to lice"." These two were real people persons.

Charlie just sarcasticcly said, "Nothing says loser like being beautiful with a major role on TV to support the best chocolate factory in the world." Violet then asked, "So why are you dating him, you pity him? It's not like he has an actual talent. Just look at us: Record breakers at longest for chewing gum and number one gamer and hacker." Veruca was mad at this. She wore not to reveal Charlie was an apprentice to the World's greatest candy Maker, but with the way they were treating Charlie, she was ready to reveal it at any time. She then said, "At least I'm nut dating someone I could squish with a big, blue foot."

Violet wasmad, "Whatever you say Garbage Girl. You've hung around that boy so long that you feel of garbage." That was it. Blaming Charlie for something g horrible she did was it. "You'd never hope to dream of dating Wonka's apprentice." There was silence between the four. The horrible couple just huffed out the door. Charlie told Veruca, " Veruca, that was a risky and low blow that you gave to those two. You could've RUINED Mr. Wonka's reputation." Veruca felt saddened. "And with that...Thank you for sticking up for me." Veruca just looked up. "Nobody ever stood up for me like that except my parents and grandparents. Thank you." Veruca just gave a big smack in the lips. Charlie could taste affection and sticky garbage.


	6. Child Abuse

**Before we begin, I am now taking suggestions! Give me an idea in the reviews. If I see something I like, I'll make a one shot about if with credit to you...especially if you give a nice comment. (Note: I will not be giving credit to ideas submitted from guests.) With that out of the way, let's move on.**

Charlie was going down the hall when he heard something from Veruca's room. "Well, so what if I'm not coming back. Maybe I like living in this small town. You were the one who was so cruel!" He then heard crying from the room. Charlie walked in. "Veruca, is everything all right?" "No, I don't want to talk to anybody." He sat down on her pink bed. It smelt as bad as she did. "If anything's wrong, you can tell me." She sighed.

"When I first came to the factory, I was running away from home." Charlie was surprised. "Why?" "When we came home from the factory a year go, my daddy decided to try to unspoil me. But he took it too far. He refused to buy any meals for me, took away all my room's furniture leaving me to sleep on the floor, and would never drive me anywhere including school. When I felt hurt by him or other people, he wouldn't give a care. And he spanked me every day even after I changed. He said it was because me being a brat ruined theur reputation. His technique worked, but it also hurt me."

Charlie couldn't believe it. It was one thing to spoil a child, but it was worse to abuse them. He comforted her. "You're father was horrible to do that. He meant well because he loved you, but it feels like he snapped. If he only makes you better for reputation, than trust there's someone who won't." It felt like all her tears were gone. She couldn't make any more. All that was left on her face was runny mascera. She hugged Charlie, happy that he was there. She had no other friends, but you only need one person to care about you to help you feel better.


	7. Garbage Girl

**Thanks to Cyatts for the idea on this story. Also, anyone who gives an idea should be vague. I still want to have some fun with writing these.**

Veruca had just gotten a bit of lunch at a little stand in the nearby park. As she sat down, a young man saw her. He thought she looked like an angel. He walked right over to her, saying, "I'm sorry are you lost, because as a princess you should be in a castle." Veruca felt charmed by this, but had to tell him she had feelings for someone else. He sat down next to her, looked at her up-close "Listen, I already have a boyfriend." He suddenly ran three feet away. "Bleugh! You may be pretty, but you've got to be the smelliest thing in the world. Your hair, skin and breath all smell like a literal dump. It's a wonder you have a guy who notices you, skunk girl." This left her saddened. Many people did tend to avoid her.

Ever since that incident at the factory a year ago, Veruca managed to get out of the furnace. She was lucky that the room full of trash wasn't being lit that day. When she got home she took a long shower. All the garbage was off of her, but she still reeked. Her hair smelled like garbage, her skin looked smooth but felt scratchy and her breath felt hot and sticky. She brushed her teeth, took a 10-hour shower, used 10 bottles of shampoo, but no matter what she did, the smell stayed wit her forever. Her room at the factory and her former bed room at home smelt just as bad since she slept there every night. Once she got home, nobody would talk to her even with all the cash her parents had. There must have been something in that garbage that gave the side affect.

She returned to the factory and got into her room. She just had to face facts, no matter what she'll ever do, she'll always have that foul aroma following her wherever she goes until the day she dies. She just had to lie down, and think about life.

The next day was Veruca and Charlie's picnic. Veruca had to know something. "Charlie, what do you think of my stench?" This was something that Charlie didn't think she'd ask him. "Why do you ask?" "I just wanted to know. Everyday since the tour of the factory I've been stuck with it." She took a nice glass of melted chocolate. Sadly everything she ate or drank also tasted mostly like garbage, but she could still tell differences. Charlie thought about it. "Honestly, there's something I like about it. I can't explain it but it feels nice." "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" He replied, "No, it's honestly a unique experience that feels enjoyable for some reason." Veruca leaned in an kissed him. To Charlie, the kiss felt hot, sticky, intoxicating and disgusting. He didn't care in the slightest.


	8. Sick Day

**Once again, here's a story with an idea from Cyatts.**

One day Charlie woke up feeling hot. It was hot enough in the factory as it was because Oompa Loompas needed it, but if felt like he was in the incinerator this morning. He went over to his mirror. He looked very sad. His face was all pale and he felt like a colony of mucus was in his nose. In fact, he could hear them marching in a beat. He went over to the chocolate room ready to make some ideas, but he could barely walk wihout sneezing. His mother noticed this. "Charlie ! You look awful!" Charlie said, "It's probably just the sniffles. I'll get over it."

Mrs. Bucket just shouted, "NO! I think you should avoid all work today. You can't make ideas and chocolates with a terrible sickness. Go to bed and get some rest!" Charlie decided it would be easier to agree with his mom than to argue. He did as was told and went to bed. He passed Veruca who saw how horrible he looked. A few minutes after laying down he heard the door open. It was Veruca with a big tray. "Hello, Charlie. I heard you were sick and thought you'd like some soup." Veruca used to be a spoiled brat, but now she was going to spoil her sick boyfriend. She sat the tray on his bed. Veruca must have made the soup because it smelled like garbage. Veruca grabbed a spoonful nd put in in his mouth. Despite the smell it was delicious.

After the hot meal and a bottle of Ginger Ale, Charlie felt slightly better, but not enough to get out of bed. He wasn't sure if it was because of the meal or Veruca. She then forced him to take a little pill Charlie's mom gave to her. She planted a pink, horrible smelling mark on his cheek and left the room, but not before asking, "Is there anything else you need?" He kindly replied, "No, you've already given more than enough." It was hard to believe this was the same unfit to live girl from the tour. She left, with Charlie having a happy feeling that helped him get some rest very easily.

He latter woke up to find Veruca setting a gift on Charlie's bed. Charlie pretended to be asleep as Vruca left the room. Charlie checked the present to find a book showing the greatest inventors of history. He read about Thomas Edison, Albert Einstein and Alexnder Grahm Belle. He then saw a page that obviously wasn't originally in the book. It was a picture of Charlie. It showed some of his ideas and had a message saying "The Greatest of All Inventors". He was touched.

Charlie snapped his fingers three times and an Oompa Loompa. Charlie wrote down a little tag and followed these instructions. The Oompa Loompas actually still hated the Hideous Witch, but they would do anything for Charlie. Later that night Veruca walked into her room to find a vase filled with Pink Candy Roses just plucked from the Chocolate Room. By the vase was a little letter that said: "To my very own Good Nut. - Charlie"


	9. The Bratty Cousin

Veruca was in town doing a bit of shopping, when she saw her Aunt Ebola and her 12-year old cousin Tinnea. Her aunt saw her and ran up to her quickly, yet elegantly. "Veruca, there you are. We've been looking all over this hideous town for you." Her cousin, who looked like Veruca, but wore less makeup, hated ballet (she wore a red dress instead of a tutu) and had a bright brown hair, said, "You were looking for. I was just bored out of my mind." She walked over to Veruca, "I'm surprise your dad did want us to find you. I don't know why he wants a daughter so ugly and smelly. Take a bath for once." Tinnea always was like Veruca when she was 12, only worse, if that was possible. Tinnea then noticed a chocolate factory behind her. "That's why I came. I want to go to the chocolate factory. Can I mommy go to factowee?" Aunt Ebola, who was married to the brother of Veruca's father, said, "We came here to get Veruca, but anything for you." Ebola's husband was the owner of a mink coat factory, only they didn't sell minks. They sold clubbed seals, something that was considered cruel in many countries, but made the job of making minks easier.

Veruca, who wasn't given a chance to talk until now, said, "Wonka's factory doesn't give tours. Nobody ever goes in and nobody ever goes out." She was actually lying about how she sometime went out through the trap door meant for delivery trucks. "We have to get in somehow." her aunt said. "No, I don't think Charlie would like it if I did." She caught herself too late. "You know the owner. Then take us in." Tinnea said, "We're not asking. Do it now you stupid cow." If Wonka had met Tinnea during the trip, he definitely would have preferred Veruca. At least she pretended to have manners. She said, "Let me check with Charlie." She entered the trap door, unaware that her family noticed.

She found Charlie in the inventing room, trying to perfect the puzzle of Hair Toffee. Veruca walked in and explained the story. "We have to say no. Letting the public in was a one time thing." Then an Oompa Loompa came by and whispered something into his ear. The two ran towards the Chocolate Room. They saw the little cousin and aunt in there. "Why didn't you just let us in. We knew you were stupid but not that stupid." Charlie did not like how Tinnea was treating her cousin. Veruca said, "Tinnea, can I tell you a story?" Tinnea replied, "It can't be as boring as you and I want a place to sit down. I can't get my dress covered in this minty grass." They walked over to Veruca's room. She saw all the ballet stuff and took a deep whiff. "Wow, it's as stinky and ugly as you are." She sat down on the bed. She hated pink and the smell of garbage.

"Tinnea, I was once just like you." Charlie added, "Not as bad though." Tinnea hated the remark. _This guy was the owner? He dressed like a clown and was probably an idiot._ "I came to this factory a spoiled brat. The rooms were amazing, but a little scary. We went to a room filled with little squirrels." Tinnea interupted, "I hate rodents. You know all my pets are birds." I couldn't resist. I had to have one. As soon as I reached for one, they saw me as a bad nut. They sent me down a garbage shoot. I deserved it for being so horrible. I could've burnt in the furnace if it wasn't on that day." Charlie added. "You're not a bad nut anymore. Of all nuts, you're the most pure." She blushed while Tinnea said, "What a stupid lie." She then ran to the hallway. Charlie, Veruca and Ebola gave chase.

They saw Tinnea enter a room that said Geese. Veruca hadn't seen this one. "What's in here." Charlie said, "My latest creation, giant geese that lay giant golden chocolate eggs for Easter." He remembered something, Tinnea liked birds. "Uh Oh, we use a scale in that room like the one in the nut room for testing eggs." They ran in to see five giant geese and Tinnea looking up. "I want all five of those geese, now." "Anything you say my dove." her aunt said _,_ knowing she likes to be called a bird. Veruca walked up to her, "Tinnea, remember the story. Getting spoilt leads you nowhere." She just yelled, "Listen you witch, I'm not taking advice from someone who is ugly, smelly, has bad tastes, gives lies, and has an idiotic boyfriend." Charlie blushed, but hated the statement. "I have no idea how we're related, but being spoilt is better than anything else in the world." She jumped up to a scale to grab a goose, but a trap door opened saying, Bad. Ebola jumped in to save her. Charlie said, "Don't listen to anything your cousin says. You're a wonderful person. She's just being blind from bad views." Veruca was happy to have someone like Charlie.

Meanwhile, Tinnea and Ebola were going down a big slide, but they were relieved when they saw a room in front of them. It was glowing bright red, meaning they'd soon see daylight...


	10. A Chat with Mrs Bucket

**I'm not sure if I have to say it, but Cyatts' idea.**

Charlie was in the invention room, he still hadn't perfected the hair toffee. Every Oompa Loompa who eats it needs a lawn mower to shave him. It was quite a strange day yesterday. He and Veruca went down to save her family, but all they saw was ashes. Veruca didn't seem that upset actually. She never actually knew her aunt and her cousin was horrible.

Veruca went to the little house that she was always scared to go in. It wasn't the people who were in there, it was the fact that it was leaning over a lot. She walked in to see Charlie's mother cooking a little lunch for everyone. Mrs. Bucket liked Veruca in a way, but she hated being around her too long because of how she smelled. Of course, she would never admit it. She may be the only chance for Charlie. The golden tickets were the reason they were there, but she didn't want Charlie to find an heir like that. Veruca could smell four things: T-Bone Steak, Corn on the Cob, Baked Potato and Garbage. Hopefully that last thing was her and not what they were eating. She sat down even though it would be another half hour until dinner was served.

It has been about two months since Veruca came to stay in the factory. Mrs. Bucket wanted to get to know Veruca better. "So, Veruca, what is it you like to do." She kindly replied, "I like to help Charlie create ideas for candy, ballet and I used to like getting everything I wanted...until I went through a painful lesson." Charlie had told Mrs. Bucket about what happened to each kid, but they never found out whether Augustus, Violet and Veruca survived. Charlie found out about the girls, but for Augustus it was still a mystery. They wondered if he had gone through a horrible side effect. They didn't get complaints about bones in the toffee, so that was a good sign.

Mrs. Bucket was curious. "How well do you and Charlie get along." Veruca remembered everything she's done for him. Stood up for him at the restaurant, took care of him when he was sick and even help with ideas for candy. Then she remembered everything he's done for her. He always made her feel better, whether it was her horrible father, nightmares, her cousin or her permanent stench. And then there was the fact that every day since he was sick he sent her candy flowers. "He's a wonderful person. You were very blessed to have him as a son. He's kind, considerate, and never looks down on others. That even includes little horrible me." Mrs. Bucket noticed how Veruca tended to put herself down. She might have still not accepted herself. She then questioned why she could never smell good again. "I don't know, somehow no matter what i do, even dump a bottle of perfume on myself, it never goes away. I still haven't gotten used to my own smell and my hot, sticky breath. Every once in a while, I even find a few pieces of garbage in my hair. I feel like it grows back." She then suddenly pulled out a rotten pear out of her hair.

"I can't begin to imagine how your life turned out after your trip to the factory." Veruca admitted things. "My dad snapped trying to get me better to save his reputation and wallet. Then all of my friends deserted me. I don't even think they were friends. I think they only liked me for my money." She coughed up a snail, that was ALIVE. That was revolting. "I never had a true friend after that until I returned to this factory to apologize to Mr. Wonka. I found Charlie instead. He was willing to accept me for not being as horrible, and you know the rest. Everything seemed to go up from there. And whenever it did go down, Charlie raised me back up."

Mrs. Bucket thought this was the perfect child for Charlie, except that she literally had garbage in her DNA. "Well, I thank you for coming. It's been lonely having only the grandmothers as ladies to talk to." Veruca said, "Thank you, but I'm not much of a lady." "Don't doubt yourself. You're a wonderful girl." Now Veruca had two people lifting her spirits up.


	11. Fresh Breath

**Before we begin, I'd like to thank Cyatts. (S)he seems to be a big fan of my stories and gives me a lot of ideas. Lack of writer's block, don't mind if I do. Here's a story with the basis of another great idea from Cyatts.**

Today was a special day for Veruca. January Birthday. She walks out of the door to find a present in from of her door. She opened it up to find a little music box. She opened the box and it showed a little firgurine of her spinning like a played an instrumental of her Oompa Loompa song, "Veruca's Nutcracker Suitte." There were wrods spinning above the figure saying "Good Nut". She set it on a table by her bed and headed off to thank Charlie. Charlie was in the imagination to, a room meant to inspire ideas. He was sitting down sketching in a notebook with Mr. Wonka watching him. As they were thinking of new candy ideas, when Veruca appeared and left a little mark of Lipstick (and a bit of mold) on Charlie's cheek. He looked over to see that grinning face. The soft looking skin (although it actually felt like a giant wart), the curly blonde hair (a fly flew out of it) and that toothy grin. (It was yellow and full of holes). She was beautiful to Charlie because of her now wonderful personality.

She left the room leaving Charlie to tell Wonka, " Let's get a great idea. Something Veruca would adore." Mr. Wonka never truly understood love except when it came to treating Charlie as a son. H noticed a spark of happiness and wonder in Charlie ever since that horrible girl came to the factory. He had to admit, she did get better. Although a leopard never changes its spots. Still, it caused Charlie to work exceptionally well. He decided as much as he hated her, he should reward her. He remembered Charlie talking about how she has garbage in her DNA and her hot and sticky breath.

Later that day, a new candy was perfected. The Oral Orb. Charlie revealed it. "These will be sold by dentists all over the world. It has specially modified ingredients. First the caramel fills in all your caveties. Then the marshmallow cream whitens the chompers. Finally a little mint that not only freshens your breath, but also cleans the teeth. We tested it on an Oompa Loompa with Halitosis and he's got the brightest smile anyone's ever seen."

That afternoon at Veruca's room, she was dancing to the little music box Charlie had given her. She had a knock at the door. She looked down to see a little candy. A note was beside it. "Thank you, brat for inspiring Charlie - W". She popped the candy into her mouth. Something strange happened. Her breath felt led hot and sticky. She checked the mirror and saw something she hadn't seen in a while. Her reflection with white shiny teeth.

That night, Charlie's mother baked Veruca a cake (which wasn't hard with the Chocolate Room they lived in). She took it to her room to share with Charlie. She grinned and Charlie noticed. " You're teeth are white!" She explained, "Mr. Wonka gave me a strange candy that gave me a normal girls mouth." The two dug into the cake. Halfway through do, it was coming back. Her cake was tasting like Garbage again. It was never there, but the caked tasted like it bad mold on it and used expired Gouda instead of Frosting. She ran to her ballet mirror and looked at her teeth. They looked yellow and made out of cavities again. She frowned. "That candy isn't permanent." Charlie responded, "This hasn't happened to the Oompa Looma yet?" So it wasn't the candy, it was Veruca. No matter what she does, she'll be pretty, but be half trash. Charlie comferted her.

"Don't worry. I actually liked the way you're breath smelled before. It feels great actually." Her spirits were lifted again. This may have been the first without her parents, but it was one of the best days ever. She leaned in to kiss Charlie on the lips. He hadn't a xare in the world. It was wonderful to Charlie, even the fishhead that suddenly went down his throat.


	12. A New Lover?

**Another great one from Cyatts. Acutaly it's a combination of two he or she sent me.**

Lately Charlie has been leaving the factory a lot. Veruca would usually ask to go with him, but he said he'd rather go alone. When he returned, he was all hapoy and giddy. This was a hapoy and giddy that only came when a person was in love. Veruca was getting worried. What if he was going with another girl? She thought about it. Did he not like her any more? She started thinking about all of her flaws.

She smelt like a dump. She had Halitosis. She was named after a Wart. He probably didn't like pink. Ballet music might have gotten annoying. She always wore a tutu, baby Seal coat and ballet slippers. She could still show signs of being a brat. She was hated by Mr. Wonka and the Oompa Loompas. Her head was literally hollow. She was a bad nut. She bothered him with her problems. She had a bratty cousin who might have reminded Charlie of past her. She consumed instead of created. And she couldn't forget the kiss on her birthday. She had garbage in her hair. (She then pulled out and oyster). And then thsre was the kiss from her birthday. It was on the lips and an actual FISH HEAD WITH ITS SKELETON came out of her throat and down into Charlie's.

No wonder he was cheating on her. He deserved better than her. She decided to check thing out. Charlie just got back from the town. "Hello, Sweetie. How's my favorite choclatier?" Hopefully she wasn't coming on too strong. "Just...getting ingredients." "I thought you had your ingredients delivered." Charlie was in a pinch. "I'll talk later." He ran to his room. That was it. It had to be a new girl. She passed the invention room and saw a poster. "Wonka's Cupid Bites. Make your crush notice you. Makes people fall in love with first person they see!" She knew she shouldn't do it, but Charlie was the only person who cared about her.

As she grabbed one. She wondered if Charlie used on the other girl. That was probably the reason he made this chocolate. That night she snuck it into his mouth. Then she had to wake him up. She put her foul hair under his nose. He suddenly gained a relaxed smile. That didn't work. She tapped on him. That did it. He saw her. She lied, "Had a nightmare." Charlie got up. "What was it about?" At least he saw her. "...I forgot." Charlie was supicous. "Good night." and she ran out of there.

The next day, Charlie still went out to the town. She was confused. Was the candy a defect? She asked an Oompa Loompa and he told her it worked. He had to face facts. Nobody loved her. As she passed the imagination room, she saw all the ideas. A lot were for the chocolate cupids. So the idea wasn't for a girl. As she started packing, the door opened to Charlie. It was probably the big break up. He asked, "Want to go somewhere?" She decided to see what it was. They walked about town until they got to a theater. Inside was...The setting for Swan Lake. Veruca's favorite ballet. "Happy Valentine's day." She never noticed the date on his calendar. "It took me forever to get these good tickets." That was why he was going out. "Do you like it?" She realized the only way the chocolate didn't work was because he already loved her. She kissed him passionatley. There went another fish head.

 **Now I want to say I'm getting a lot of guest reviews all asking for the same story (probably the same person). I'm not doing a story with Wonka giving Veruca the 3-Course meal gum and Veruca becoming a cherry. Please stop with that suggestion. Also, I have other fanfics planned so I won't be doing this as often. I'm not ending it, just doing it less frequently. Maybe Thrice a week. I'll do it more often with more reviews, favorites and ideas. Be sure to follow this so you never miss a chapter.**


	13. Mother Dearest's Visit

Veruca was walking down the street in her favorite set of clothes: Baby Seal coat (clubbed and tickled pink), tutu, and ballet slippers. She would pass by a flower stand (they all wilted when she came near by), look at the birds above her (they all dropped either unconscious or dead) and stopped by a fruit stand. She picked up a delicious cherry, but it suddenly grew rotten. Well, she didn't care. Despite how she was repulsive and not liked by anyone, (even with her new leaf) she was happy. She then bumped in to a woman. She was incredibly fat, had dirty blonde hair and giant hideous lips.

"Watch where you're going you little brat!" She said in a familiar voice. She turned around to see someone who looked like her mother, but in ragged clothes. "Mommy!" The woman suddenly regret what she said to the girl. "Veruca, my wonderful little..." She came in for a hug but then backed away. She loved her daughter but hated that horrible stench. "I've missed you since you ran away!"

Later the two were at a little cafe. This was the first time she'd been to an actual restaurant in a while. The waitress was calling for the orders 10 feet away. She didn't want to get too close to the trash bag of a girl. "So how come you are wearing those clothes?" Veruca asked her mother. She responded, "I don't have a lot of options. I had to sell the others." Veruca was surprised, "How come." "Eventually they had to shut down the nut factory. Your father just being there with all the garbage DNA contaminated every last peanut. And he hasn't attended any important meetings due to his horrid smell. Its so horrible I never slept with him since your little factory trip." So her parents were broke and the penniless Buckets were owners of the biggest factory in the world. Oh how time had changed them all.

"So what have you've been doing since you left home. I don't blame you actually. For some reason that trip to the factory made him go insane." Veruca was concerned for her father. This would explain why he treated her horribly. "How come?" "The psychiatrist never figured it out. Maybe it was a phobia of squirrels he somehow gained, maybe it was his new strand of DNA (whatever that is), maybe it was fear of his reputation. But don't worry little angel. Your dad's doing wonderful in the Insane Asylum."

"Don't call me your little angel please. I'm practically a demon in a little girls body." She still hadn't accepted herself. She then added, "And why aren't you scarred for Daddy?" "Oh, honey. We only loved him for his money anyway. Why else would someone as young as me marry that old bastard. Sure you came out of it, but still. I don't know why you've been putting yourself down so much for the last year." Veruca was a bit ashamed of her mother. She may have used to like him for just the money, and now he was horrible to his daughter. But they both should have loved him back then anyways.

Angina then said, "So how has life been for you in this crummy city." "I've been living with the Buckets. The peasants whose son got the last golden ticket." She was disgraced, "Don't worry my love. We'll go over there and teach them a lesson. We may be peasents now, but they won't have to bug you anymore." "Yeah, but..." "You'll take me to their house and I'll help you get out." "Yeah but.." "It's the least I could do." Veruca always was distant from her mother. The pig-headed woman couldn't listen to someone if she wanted to.

They started walking (Angina insisted on 5 feet between them) until they walked to a big factory. "My angel, why have we stopped her? Is the smell getting to you?" She explained what happened. "So those horrible Buckets are keeping you as their slave!" Veruca face-palmed herself. Angina walked straight through the gate looking for the man Veruca said was in charge, Charlie Bucket. As they were walking, Veruca wondered why so many people in her family were named after diseases. There was her mother, her cousin, her aunt, and even herself. All the names sounded beautiful unless you knew what they actually meant.

"Where's the little cell they keep you in." She showed her to the bedroom. "Isn't it wonderful! It's my favorite color, I can practice ballet, and there's this wonderful music box Charlie gave me." In that moment Veruca wondered something. Maybe she still was a bad nut. Charlie did seem to spoil her a bit.

"Oh Veruca, they're just making it lovely to make sure you stay!" She then dragged Veruca around until they saw Charlie. "Are you the pathetic boy who's been keeping an angel hostage for a year?" Charlie responded, "No, why?" "You have too, slave-driving my precious little Veruca. She may be grotesque but your awful for making her you slave." Veruca couldn't handle this much longer. "Enough! Mother if you listened to me for once you'd know I'm happy here. Charlie is the closest thing I have to family that cares for me, I like working at this factory and I'm not an angel. I'm a wretch as horrible as our name. I feel like I'm still a spoiled brat and I'm lucky to have someone actually brave enough to let me stay!" Charlie comforted her, "Veruca, you're not a wretch. I only gave you all those possessions because each one was when you helped me. You gave me great ideas, gave me comfort and I could share moments with you. They were rewards. And I'm glad you're with me." He pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was kind, affectionate, and had curdled milk go down Charlie's throat.

"Seducing my daughter as well and making her believe she's not a slave! I'll contact my lawyers. You'll see." And she left. The fat skunk forgot that she was broke. The two lovers however were happy to have each other to support them.


	14. Swan Lake

Veruca was walking through town, and noticed a little poster on a wall. _Swan Lake. Auditions taking place._ Veruca decided to try it out. The next day there were several girls ready to take the part. Three was a noticible gap between Veruca and the girls on each side. She overheard whispers, "That girl smells like she lives in a dump." "Does she bathe in muck instead of water" "She will never get the part." It was Veruca's time. She performed so wonderfully that she got cast as the main female role, Princess Odette. Every other girl was jealous.

The director came up to Veruca and shook her hand. Then she walked back calmly and whispered, "Take all the fans off the stage. We want the audience to stay."

Veruca ran straight twoards the factory and told Charlie. "Veruca, that's great. You'll do wonderful." She then gave him a ticket hoping he'd come.

The next day, she was assigned with a handsome young man. After practicing a dance, he quit. He yelled, "There's no amount of money you could pay me to dance with that repulsive, malodorous girl. He left in a huff. The producer walked up to her (while still keeping a distance) and said, "Honey, we can't have anymore auditions. We need you to find someone who can play the role of Prince Siegfried or we'll have to cancel the show." Veruca didn't want to quit her second favorite ballet. She needed someone she could trust and wouldn't be repulsed by her putridness.

"You want me to what!?" Charlie said. He was never in to ballet, unless he was watching Veruca. "Please, Charlie. You're the only person I would want to dance with up there. And with those dancing candies, you will know how to do everything easiliy." Charlie thought about it. Just him and her, dancing together. He decided. He popped a pink candy into his mouth. Several techniques were instantly learned. Now he just had to memorize the role.

The next day, "It's wonderful you got this handsome nose-blind boy to help us out." Charlie responded, "I'm not nose blind, I love the was she smells so rancid" The lady didn't know how to respond to that. It was a lot of practicing over the week, but Charlie had it memorized. It was especially easy with that little candy.

The next day was show night. Charlie's parents and Grandpa Joe came to see their OTP dance together. Act 1 had it show Charlie being told by his "mother" that he must find a bride. He went swan hunting with friends to get his mind off it.

In Act 2 they saw Charlie finding a bunch of swans and is about to shoot them. They then transform into beautiful maidens, one of which looked Regal and was played by Veruca. She told him about a curse put upon her people by an evil wizard that makes them Swans during the day. Only true love could break it.

In Act 3, a ball was taken place. The wizard came with his daughter (also played by Veruca) disguised as Odette. The two danced the night away, with Odette getting a vision of it all. Siegfried proposes to the girl and then finds out his mistake.

The final act, Siegfried was trying to apologize to Odette. She forgave him eventually and the wizard comes forcing him to marry his daughter. He said, "I'd rather die with Odette than live with your daughter." The two jumped into the lake and the maidens curse was broken. It then showed the two rising to heaven with each other.

A big applause was heard from the group. Afterwards, Veruca ran up to Charlie. "Charlie, they loved my performance so much, they asked me to be in my favorite ballet, _The Nutcracker,_ this Christmas. You'd make a handsome nutcracker if you want to join. Be still wasn't that in to ballet. He then told her, " I'd be happy to." She squilled in delight. She screamed with so much delight, he started coughing up some lard. This was the happiest night of her life.


	15. A New Friend

Charlie and Veruca were having lunch at an outdoor cafe. They then saw a girl, about their age, walking out of the nearby library. She was carrying a stack of books taller than her. Then a bunch of boys came and tripped her. One, probably the leader of the gang, said, "Hey Nerdella, what's with all the books? Don't you have a life?" She suddenly shed a tear. Charlie told Veruca, "We should help her." The two then got out of their seats and Charlie, the pacifist, said, "There's no need for violence. Can't you let this poor little girl go?" The bully said, "We're not listening to a loser in a purple clown outfit like that." Charlie had an outfit just like Mr. Wonka's, but he didn't know better.

Veruca may have turned over a new leaf, but she still had her spoilt brat skills. She yelled out like her formally bratty self did, "LISTEN YOU TWIT, DON'T TREAT THAT INNOCENT GIRL AND MY WONDERFUL BOYFRIEND LIKE DIRT, OR I'LL SCREAM!" Charlie was a bit scared, but the bully was more so. The bully didn't know which was scarier, the girl or her breath. "I'm outta here. Good luck with the rancid brat, clown suit." They then ran off. Veruca picked the girl up and Charlie grabbed all of her books. Veruca asked, "Are you all right?" She hoped up. "Yes, thank you. I would have been able to protect myself a year ago, but my...abilities...haven't been usable since. I thank the both of you for your chivalrous deed." This girl was both smart and polite. Both Charlie and Veruca wondered if she was the daughter of Michael Langan (the current smartest person in the world) and the Queen of England.

The three decided to have lunch together. They learned that this girl was so smart she was attending a higher class school for her age (Oxford). The girl said, "You have quite an unusual stench." Veruca was embarrassed. "Not that it matters. The two of you helped me and I couldn't thank you enough." "So are those books for college?" She replied, "No, they're for fun. I love the concept of reading. Many strange things happened in this world. I once read a book on a prince who was a spoilt brat. Eventually, they're kingdom was vanquished and he had to live in a garbage dump. The prince was so spoilt, that it matched the garbage. It was said that a person as spoiled as garbage surrounding them will bond with said garbage." Veruca thought that explained a lot.

This girl was also as imaginative as Charlie. Not with candy and inventions, but with stories. Veruca wondered if maybe this girl was a better match for Charlie. The girl caught on. She then had an idea. "Here's one story I will write on the spot."

"There once was a beautiful debutante and peasant boy. The peasant saw the debutante every night having wondrous parties. One day, the two got kidnapped. The father of the debutante spent everything he could trying to get his daughter back. During the kidnapping, the debutante treated the boy like dirt. She hated poor people and their lifestyle. Then police found the hideout and arrested the kidnappers. The peasant found wondrous treasures on the way out and took a hold of them. Eventually the two were free, but the girl was now a peasant because of how much her dad spent trying to save her. The peasant gave the treasures to his father, who sold them and became as rich as the girl formally was. The two were now just as distant, only now in an opposite way.

One day the peasant was wondering the town and recognized the girl who was working at a small time shop. She noticed the boy and apologized for how she treated him. He quickly forgave her and love bloomed. It proved that different worlds don't have to be apart. "

Charlie and Veruca loved the story. It made Veruca feel better. The three parted their ways. They then remembered they never introduced each other. "I'm Charlie." "I'm Veruca."

"I'm Matlida."


	16. The Dahl Girls

Veruca was out shopping one night. Charlie was too busy with work tonight to actually hang out with her. She saw a beautiful pink mink coat on the wall. After grabbing it, she saw someone next to her. Matilda.

Matilda had been meeting up with the Charlie and Veruca for a while now. Then a girl pushed them aside saying, "Move aside losers." They noticed she had blur skin and hair. While Matilda didn't know why, Veruca did. "Hey Juicy, the 70s called. Thy want their dancing back." A big fight between the nutty girl and the fruity girl was about to ensue. Matilda was about to become the peace maker.

I'm not sure if you two should fight in a public place." Violet replied, "Stay out of this." She turned back to Veruca, "How's life been treating you, now that your smell is as rotton as you." "It's fine, better then turning blue." "" I'm not listening to a girl who won't grow up and where's a tutu everywhere." "At least I'm still modern instead of being with dead disco." "You're boyfriend dresses like a clown and is a successor to a wierdo." "Better than a 4-inch boyfriend."

Matilda fried again. "Why are you two fighting? When did this start?" Violet and Veruca told her how they won golden tickets and had a rivalry for both the prize and being the more famous girl. The Heiress to Salt's Nuts a d the Double Bubble Duchess. Matilda asked, "Neither of you can have those things now. Why don't you stop you're rivalry. It's easy to hate people, but only strong winning souls cab forgive." Matilda was very wise. Violet loved winning so she apologized. Veruca was more kind now so she apologized. The three of them were a good group. A repulsive brat, a fame hogging star, and a kind bookworm.

The three later were at a restraunt. Veruca and Violet told Matilda about there experience in the Chocolate factory. Then Matilda told them about her adventure with Ms. Honey and the rebellion against Ms. Trunchbull. This woman sounded like a horrible person. Each were intrigued by the others stories (although Veruca and Violet wondered if she really did have telikentic powers).

The girls also talked about the guys in their lives. Veruca had a choclatier and kind of a CEO for a boyfriend. He was kind and considerate due to his troubled pass. Violet had a 5 inch boyfriend that was obsessed with TV, Video Games and Smart Phones, not that he could use those a lot now. Matilda commented on how she hated TV. Matilda and Mike would not get along if they met. Matilda had a boy who was a little thin, had a great singing voice and ate a whole 18 inch Chocolate Cake. His name was Bruce Bogtrotter.

The three had a new found friendship now that they knew each other. Veruca was wrong about Violet and thankful for Matilda. She couldn't wait to tell Charlie about her night.


	17. NYC

An Oompa Loompa secretary came up go Charlie with the morning mail. Be always had to check for bugs in the mil just in case. He then found a letter addressed to Veruca. He walked over to her pink room. She was dancing some ballet and Charlie announced he was there. "You've got a letter." She opened it up and read it.

 _Dear Veruca,_

 _We have seen your performance in Swan Lake. You are a very gifted ballerina and we would like you to come for a performance. We will pay big bucks for you. We can even transfer it into pounds if you like. Please respond to the number at the end of the letter for more information._

 _The Editors._

Charlie said, "You should do it. I hear New York is a very great place and you would be a beautiful princess again." She hugged Charlie and responded on the phone. She got the job and said, "Now to catch a plane." Charlie said, "I've got a better idea." They got their bags, hugged Charlie's parents goodbye, and got in the Great Glass Elevator. Like TARDIS or Matilda's Boyfriend's stomach, it was much bigger on the outside then the inside. "What are we doing in here? Is there a private jet in the factory?" "Something like that. Just push the button that says, "DON'T TOUCH THIS BIG RED BUTTON, YOU IDIOT!". Veruca obviously had concerns. She pressed it and the Elevator went under the chimimy. Veruca had an uneasy felling in her stomach the elevator went straight down.

When she thought it was over, it suddenly starting going up even faster, and they went straight out of the Chiminy and over the factory. Charlie pressed a button and it started hovering. It then flew straight west. Veruca was in awe. She never knew the Elevator could do this. They soon flew away from Europe and were going over the Atlantic Ocean. Then two automatic hands brought down a romantic meal.

The two sat down enjoying it. They soon reached New York. If you could make it here, you could make it anywhere. If you couldn't make it here, welcome to the club.

Everyone was in awe to see two kids, one in a purple tuxedo and the other in a tutu and mink (actually Baby Seal clubbed and tickeled pink) in a glass TARDIS. They landed nearby a hotel and bought a room. There were benefits to being the heir to the Chocolate Empire. They sat down in their two separate beds ready for a nice long rest...that's what they hoped anyway. This was New York, home of Cars beeping all night. Charlie fortunately invented a candy for those who had trouble sleep. They fortunately worked.

The next day was Veruca's first rehearsal. She was exceptional, but History repeats itself. The many playing the prince hated the girls stench too. Charlie volunteered to take his place and was thankfully accepted. They got home to the hotel again to find Veruca's bed uncleaned. There was a note on it saying, _Sorry, but this trash covered bed can only be cleaned by burning it._

They practiced everyday except one where they were allowed to have a day off. They first found a little boutique that Veruca adored. She had the best makeover day ever. Charlie didn't see it that fun, but was glad she had fun. They passed other places like the Empire State Building, Nintendo World (Mike might have loved it) and Broadway showings. They also found a romantic restraunt and had a wonderful dinner together.

The next night was the Swan Lake performance. The two were even better than in the small time performance. Afterwards they packed up their bags and went in the Great Glass Elevator. This was fun, but Charlie had his job. He two wanted to visit again one day...with ear plus for the nights.


	18. Slumber Party

After getting Charlie's permission, Veruca was happy. She had a little Slumber Party for her two best friends, Violet and Matilda. They were going to sleep together in the Chocolate Room and indulge in sweets.

The night they came, the 13 year old Oxford student and the Double Bubble Duchess were ready. Matilda was amazed by the Chocolate Room. She said Bruce would love it here. Veruca and Violet warned her about what happened to Agustus Gloop. The Oompa Loompas even ssng about how they couldn't wait for some Candied Pork. They didn't know if he survived or not, but since there were no complaints about fudge with meat, bones or organs in them, he probably was alive.

Beside each sleeping bag a girl had something. Veruca's pink (rancid) sleeping bag had the music box Charlie gave her. Veruca had a little cup for the gum that made her famous (despite having no talents at all) and Matilda had...books. She loved those things.

Veruca then asked, "Violet if you live in Hollywood, how come I see you around a little." "I ha e a second home, sometimes we stars have to live luxary everywhere." The rapper then whispered, "and all this time I wanted to apologize to you". Veruca felt happy now. Although she was someone who didn't let go of a grudge easily, so she tended to make things worse.

Three pretty girls. One in a tutu and mink with blond hair and too much make up, one brunette in a baby blue dress, and one African American (but blue skin, hair and eyes) in a silver jumpsuit (who wouldn't stop chewing). The three girls then ran around the room gathering some sweets. Matilda was never so amazed and thought this place could only exist in a book.

They later talked about their crushes. Veruca started, " Charlie owns this factory. He's very imaginative an nevr sees harm on anyone, even horrible people like Violet and I once were." Violet said, "I was good, you were just to dumb to be nice." Some things never changed, she continued, "He was the one of us who deserved the prize of this factory." Violet said, "He's nice, but my crush can get into the movies with me without paying. He even hacked into a government computor and got every TV in the world to say, "The Double Bubble Duchess Rules!". Matilda didn't like the sound of this guy. " Mine is just a nice kid, though kind of gluttoness. He did once eat an eighteen inch Chocolate cake. He's quite thin though. I think he's bigger on the inside than the outside.

The three soon went to bed with one having a good lullaby, one having a good chew, and one finishing her sixteenth book of the night. Violet then whispered, "I didn't mean it last time when I insulted Charlie." She replied, "I shouldn't have called Mike a shrimp either." The two then sneezed. One sneezed expired Gouda and lar while the other sneezed juice. Matilda sure had some strange friends. But she loved them none the less.


	19. Charlie's Birthday

Today was a day for Charlie. His birthday. Veruca grabbed a purse of money ready to go out and get a wonderful gift for Charlie. Charlie was a kind soul. When Veruca had no place to go, Charlie invited her to stay and forgave the wretch for everything she had done. She still felt like a spoiled brat because she was mad when she didn't get what she wanted, but now she tried to hide it. She thought long and hard. What what Charlie want for his birthday. She thought long and hard about his personality for clues.

He put everyone in the world before himself, so he was very generous. He also loved to invent with that imagination of his. He loved, in Mr. Wonka's words, to make something out of nothing. She still didn't get the phrase because someone would still need the materials to make something. But if it was what Charlie liked to say, she would except it. She picked up a flower. Would he like one? It wilted because it touched her. That was out of the question. She had to get a gift and loved to him as Charlie's was to her, a jewelry box with a spinning ballerina.

She then saw a store full of electronics. Food processesors, remotes, Wii Us, you name it. She entered in. She found a bunch of electronics, but Charlie liked to make stuff, not play with it.

She gave up. She decided to just grab a cake and hope for the best. She grabbed a chocolate cake with marshmallow feeling. She walked back to the factory and gave it to Charlie. "Here, I wish I could have gotten you a gift, but I couldn't decide what to get you." Veruca wanted to get something for somebody else. A year ago that would be the craziest idea in the world.

Charlie responded, "I don't want a gift. I just want to spend my birthday with people I love. My parents, the grandparents ts and you. " Charlie was definitely a gentleman. "Come on. This cake won't eat itself. The two enjoyed it. It almost tasted as good as the bond between them. Almost.


	20. A Little Child

Charlie and Veruca had just arrived home. It was Christmas Eve. They had just finished their performance in the Nutcracker Suite. This was Veruca's favorite play. Charlie's family, Violet, Mike (reluctantly) and Matilda had come to see them. Charlie had even gotten Veruca some pre-show chocolates (that tasted like they were filled with garbage thanks to her DNA). When they got back to the factory, an Oompa Loompa had come up to Charlie holding a baby Oompa Loompa in his arms. An oompa loompa toddler was about the size of an avocado. The oompa loompa whispered something into Charlie's ear.

He turned to Veruca. "This is horrible. This little Oompa Loompa's parents have died." Veruca felt saddened for this little guy. Veruca asked, "Isn't there a little orphanage for them?" "No. This is the first time this has happened in the factory." "Well we've got to do something for him." Charlie thought long and hard. He then had an idea. "What if we took care of him." Veruca blushed hard, hard enough for it to be noticeable through her fake blush. Charlie and her taking care of this young one. Like a father and mother, a husband and wife. "What's his name?" "Cacao."

The two went into the little shack in the chocolate room. Veruca decided to make a meal for this little one. She had taken some lessons from Mrs. Bucket. She wasn't a pro, but she could do it. Charlie turned on the TV. He seemed to be really interested in _A Charlie Brown Christmas._ Veruca had finished a meal about the time the kids were standing around the tree. She had made a little cacao bean casserole. Cacao ate it all up. Little Cacao didn't notice Charlie leave the factory.

The next day, Cacao woke up to a little Christmas Peppermint tree. It had presents underneath including some from his late parents and one from Charlie and Veruca. It was a little plush rabbit. He loved it. Charlie also gave a diamond necklace to Veruca and she gave him a fancy bow tie. Charlie loved bow ties.

They noticed Cacao hug Charlie and his mother. He said in a little innocent voice, "You too awe my favowite prewsent." He then ran back to his presents. Veruca kissed Charlie on the cheek, leaving a horrible scent and a pink mark. She said, "I hope we can do this as actual parents one day." Charlie responded, "We've had quite a year together, huh." "Yes, I hope the rest of our life is just as good."

 **Well guys, that was a great one-shot. The idea comes from Cyatts. A little announcement, (which might be sad for some of you) I am retiring the One-Shots. They were really fun, but things have to end. Could you imagine if World War I didn't end. Would we like that? No? Didn't think so. I may one day come back to a non-one shot story around these two. I could even come back to these stories. But I think this 20th One-Shot is a good place to end. Thank you for all your support and reads. I would like to finish with another poll like I usually end stories with. Which Dahl girl would you ship Charlie with? Veruca the spoiled wretch, Violet the fame obsessed bum, or Matilda the imaginative mischief maker? Let me know in the comments. I hope you keep reading my stories. Sayonara, everyone.**


End file.
